Philosophically and practically, a medical device, such as that embodying Applicant's invention, to be truly useful in modem contemporary practice must not only be considered safe and efficient, but must also be cost effective. There are many facets of related devices which affect cost effectivity. Such facets include product costs relative to value of treatment made possible by the device, cost of inventorying (e.g. how many parts or stock keeping units (SKU's) are necessary to keep in stock to cover possible uses of the device), risks associated with device use and ability of device makers to meet manufacturing standards established for the safety of a receiving patient. It is for this reason that Applicant's have elected to concentrate upon convenience kits assembled from products currently proved and certified as being safe and effective for medical use by manufacturers whose controls and procedures are also certified.
As an example, vial adapters are well known and widely available in contemporary medical commerce. Such vial adapters are available as vented and unvented models. Further, as vial adapters generally are not only used to provide access to vial contents by spiking a vial septum, but also to provide stabilizing flanges or latch arms which latch about cap and neck of a vial to securely affix the vial to the adapter. While such latch arms or stabilizing flanges have proved effective, vial adapters with such appendages must often be customized to meet different vial size requirements. This results in increases in numbers of SKU's required to meet needs of a variety of vial sizes used, increasing cost of handling and inventory. Such problems can be eliminated by finding a way to secure a vial to a vial adapter spike without requiring stabilizing flanges (or latch arms) thereby providing an opportunity to use a vial adapter that has universal application to a large range of vial sizes.